Can't Stop
by spikeshunny
Summary: Set Season 2 roughly around Red Light On The Wedding Night. Lorelai doesn't cancel the wedding Max makes the decision for her. Telling her she looked at him differently than a friend should look, Lorelai decides to take rory on a trip to evaluate some thR
1. Chapter 1

_What I would give to have you look in my direction_

_And I'd give my life to somehow attract your attention_

_And I touch myself like it's somebody else_

_Thoughts of you are tattooed on my mind, let me show you_

_Prologue._

_"I can't do this Lorelai." _

_"Why?" _

_"You know why." Max stood in front of the door staring at his shoes._

_"I__ told you he's just a friend."_

_"Yeah so you've said."_

_"It's the truth he's been my friend for years, why won't you believe me?" _

_"Because you never look at me the way you look at him, listen I'm making this simple for you Lorelai." _

_Lorelai took a step forward but Max stepped back his hand on the doorknob_

_"Simple how?"_

_"I'm calling off the wedding __Lorelai__."_

_ Max sighed and opened the door closing it quietly behind him, Lorelai blinked her feet rooted to the spot. The wedding was off and she wasn't upset she felt relieved. _

Luke wandered around the tables re-filling cups of coffee, this was his life serving customers and going to sleep early. He felt like he was an old man, and the worse thing was he didn't have anyone to share those early nights. His thoughts were interrupted by Babette running through the square her hand fixed firmly on her buxom; he never understood why she did that until she explained that her breasts would knock out anyone she ran past. After that little explanation he never asked her anything again. His eyes followed her running towards his diner and his door being forced open that it almost hit one of his customers.

"Whoa Babette where's the fire?"

"Have you seen Patty?"

He placed a hand on her shoulder as she took deep gulps of air.

"I..."

"Come on Luke quickly, there's some news that I have to tell her before east side Tilly tells her. I mean I should be the one to divulge the rumor after all she is my next door neighbor."

Luke's eyes widened slightly his breathing hitched in his chest, he gripped the handle of the coffee tighter his skin stretching over his knuckles.

"What happened?"

"Since when are you interested in town rumors?"

Luke pretended to act nonchalant, shrugging his shoulders. He knew for a fact Babette wouldn't be able to keep any news to herself for too long.

"Well it seems the wedding is off, I was out on the porch the other night because Maury and I like to sit out under the stars because it's romantic and maybe it's something about the night air that makes him a little frisky."

Babette giggled her cheeks flushed.Luke rolled his eyes suddenly and placed the coffee on the counter before turning round to face Babette.

"Oh well we heard arguing, I mean most of it was about you. About twenty minutes later she walked outside and just stood underneath that chuppah, it's very sad."

"Arguments about me, are you sure it was about me?"

"Oh yeah doll I was standing outside her door on the porch when I heard the conversation."

Luke stood silent as Babette carried on with the conversation, why was he involved? He was just the friend that served her coffee.

"….. And that's when I saw her pack her bags and head off out of town."

His head snapped back to reality very quickly, he had a sudden ache in his chest."

You mean she's gone?"

"Yeah she said she had to get away for a while, to think. Which I get because when my first husband left I went away, I still can't remember what I did in that week it's a total blur."

Luke left Babette to talk aimlessly to herself, and went to stand behind the counter he stared at the phone debating whether he should leave her a message or not. He was sure she would check her messages eventually.

"So tell me again why you decided on a vacation." Rory sat in the passenger seat, the bags pressed heavily against the back of her head.

"I told you I need a break and I thought we could do with some mother daughter time."

"As appealing as that sounds I don't believe you, I mean you've got all the wedding plans yet."

Lorelai was quiet she kept her eyes fixed firmly on the road, her hands holding the steering wheel tightly. Rory looked closely at her mother's profile, something wasn't right. Her mother pressed her lips in a fine line, her eyes blinking rapidly to stop the flow of tears.

"There are wedding plans mom?"

Lorelai turned to face her daughter, her throat closing she had to swallow. Pulling the car over and turning the engine off she leaned back in her seat.

"Kid the wedding's off."

"Off but why, I don't understand?"

"I wasn't excited to be getting married, I didn't feel the need to parade around in my wedding dress and he was very clear and pointed out a few things that I really need to concentrate on."

"Like what?"

Lorelai stared out of the passenger window at the trees that bordered on the highway.

"Mom?"

"Max thinks that I have feelings for Luke."

"Oh really. Well do you?"

"I don't know." Lorelai shook her knee, a clear sign that she was nervous. Watching as her daughter digested the information; Rory covered her mouth with her hand and closed her eyes.

"You know that this is seriously i mean this is Luke we're talking about, and he's loved you for a long time. If you date him things are gonna change."

"Rory I haven't said anything about dating Luke." Rory watched as she bit her bottom lip before grinning.

"Oh this is big you like Luke…. Hey we may even get special service like free coffee."

"That's my girl always thinking, but this is big hence the vacation for some alone thinking time."

Rory nodded tightening her seatbelt giving a thumbs up Lorelai smiled and turned on the ignition, driving back onto the road and along the highway.


	2. Chapter 2

After driving for hours they found an inn on the outskirts of a small town much like Star's Hollow, the inn itself was surrounded by a large lake. Lorelai spent most afternoons sitting on the embankment watching as the current flowed downstream, she thought a lot about what Max had said to her.

Rory suggested a pro/con list but they were too many pros and absolutely no cons. Sure Luke was annoying and he grumbled a lot, but Lorelai knew it just gave him character. But this was different, he was her friend. She had never sustained platonic friendships with men before.

Lorelai reached into her coat pocket and retrieved her cell, dialing quickly to check the message on her machine. Folding her legs she sat cross legged closing her coat tighter around her body, the breeze from the lake gently blowing her hair across her face.

As usual her mother's voice pierced over the machine declaring her distaste how Lorelai could just up and go for a vacation, just like her mother to point out the obvious. Finally her machine was obviously too tired to listen to the monotone voice of her mother and cut her off mid-sentence.

She scoffed and laughed down the phone, until she heard the beep of the next message. She had heard his voice numerous times on her machine, but this time it was different just the way he spoke her name.

"Lorelai its Luke, which I'm sure you know. I hope everything's alright, Babette came running in saying something about you and Max. I'm here if you need to talk."

Lowering the phone she sighed and held it in her hands, she knew she had to call him but not yet.

She stood up and slowly walked up the small hill and back to the inn, she decided not to drive in her car. She needed to clear her head and take a stroll through the town to the library; she found Rory some twenty minutes later her head buried deep in an old book.

Tapping her on the shoulder Rory lifted her head and grinned, her eyes lit up excitement escaping from every surface.

"Look at this book it's an original copy of Lord Byron's Vision of Judgment, loom at the date on this page."

"Rory..."

"Wait just look at this passage." She handed the book towards her and even with a stern look of determination she grabbed the book from her hands and read.

The angels all were singing out of tune, And hoarse with having little else to do, Excepting to wind up the sun and moon, Or curb a runaway young star or two, Or wild colt of a comet, which too soon Broke out of bounds oer th ethereal blue, Splitting some planet with its playful tail, As boats are sometimes by a wanton whale

"Cool huh?" Lorelai passed the book back to her.

"Show me Justin Timberlake in a tank top now that is the epitome of coolness."

"Obviously after Nsync."

'Of course." Lorelai smiled and then rested her head on the table, Rory looked up from her book and frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"My love life sucks."

"Okay I think maybe we should go get some coffee."

They found a diner a couple of minutes later, ordering coffee and burgers. Lorelai's nose creased in distaste but she sipped from her cup nonetheless.

"Alright I'm assuming this has something to do with the Max/Luke triangle."

"It's not a triangle he removed himself from the equation, I mean why the hell am I even stressing over this."

Rory set her cup down and pushed her chair closer to her mother, touching her arm.

"I think the whole thing with Max as much as I wanted to see you happy was a smokescreen and I'm thinking his words have opened your mind to the possibilities that were always there."

"Maybe." Lorelai grumbled against the rim of her cup and closed her eyes.

"Not maybe mom, you remember when you asked me what I thought of Luke. You were thinking of him even then, have you even spoken to him yet?"

She just stared at her daughter wondering where she had the sudden love insight she herself was lacking, she raised her eyebrows and nodded her head.

"No I haven't but I will."'

"When?"

"Soon, god your bossy." She smiled as she lifted her cup.

Lorelai sat on the edge of her bed and picked up her cell phone, dialing the diner's number she waited for it to ring. Hearing the dial tone she cancelled the call, squeezing her eyes shut. She hoped he remembered their signal she dialed the number again and let the phone ring.

Luke grabbed the rag from his shoulder and began to wipe down the counter, today was a slow day only a few customers scattered around the diner. The phone rang and he turned to pick it up, only to have the ringing stop. Shrugging his shoulders he turned back towards the counter to finish wiping it down.

The phone rang again and he waited a moment after the second ring he picked up the receiver.

"Lukes."

Lorelai opened her mouth to talk only her voice box had different ideas, she honestly didn't know what she was going to say. She had only been away for three days and already it felt like three weeks, just hearing his gruff voice made her smile.

"Hello ….look as much as I love to listen to crank calls I have a business to run, so why don't you call Doose's market and have some fun." Luke grumbled into the phone, rolling his eyes he moved the slam the receiver down.

He thought for a moment recalling something Lorelai said once.

_"It will be like our signal, I'll ring once and then I'll call again but I won't speak I'll just wait." _

_"And what happens if I think it's a crank call"_

_"You won't you're too smart for that."_

Switching the receiver to his other shoulder he threw the rag down on the counter.

"Lorelai?"

Silence.

"Lorelai if it's you just tell me you're alright." Placing the phone carefully against her ear she sighed.

"I'm okay." Luke leaned back against the wall in relief.

"Good….I'm surprised your this quiet usually I can't shut you up." She smiled and looked out of the window.

"I think it's the lack of your coffee."

"Well it's still here waiting for you."

"Well times are a changing if your offering me your coffee, usually it comes with a hazard warning. Listen I called you because I think you've probably heard the news."

"Yeah, I'm sorry."

"Luke, I know this sounds un-conventional you know I'm a talker and I prefer to say things face to face, but today I posted you a letter that explains some things and why I had to get away, so you should receive it in a couple of days."

"Okay, but you're coming back in a few days?"

"I'm not sure I arranged cover for a couple of weeks, anyway Rory's signaling me to I have to go so um bye." She ended the call abruptly and threw herself back onto the bed.

Luke stared into the phone the dial tone ringing in his ear, wondering what she needed to write to him about.

Two days later and in the middle of the breakfast rush, he was handed the letter. Staring at the envelope held tightly in his hand, his eyes scanned over Lorelai's writing on the front.

He was sure he could smell her light perfume in the air, he closed his eyes and shoved the letter in his back pocket. After a few hours the letter seemed to burn a hole in his back pocket, he was curious to find out what she had wrote.

He closed the diner early and went upstairs to his apartment, grabbing a beer from the fridge he removed the letter from his back pocket and placed it on the table. Luke leaned against the sink his eyes never leaving the envelope that was now mocking him from its place on the table.

Lifting the bottle to his lips he swallowed half the bottle before placing it on the table next to the letter, picking up the envelope he opened it and unfolded the letter.

_Dear Luke,_

_I never thought I would be writing a letter to you. _

_As you know I'm a woman of many words __and I do have a tendency to ramble when I'm coffee induced. But today I find myself not able to form any words, as shocking as that may seem to you I feel nervous. _

_Rory very eloquently told me that it might make things easier if I write what I want to say to you in a letter, so I here I am._

_Firstly I treasure the friendship we have; I've never had a close friendship with a guy before. But things have changed I guess if I was honest it's always been there right from the beginning. And as usual Lorelai is too blind or too stubborn to notice, it took an engagement to a really nice guy to realize it. Max knew it of course, I mean of course he would know he's a teacher and it's his job to watch people._

_We had argued the night before I left, he told me that I would never look at him the way I look at you. _

_So what I'm trying to tell you is that I like you not as a friend for something more, this is where you get really shocked and throw away this letter and we never speak of it again. _

_O,__ if __this is not a shock to you, then that's okay too._

_I've wrote my cell number on the other side of this letter just in case you feel the need to shout at me and rant how wrong this new information freaks you out. But what I don't want is to lose your friendship Luke._

_Lorelai_

Luke held the letter in his hand and sat in the chair stunned, for five years he had been waiting for her to get a clue. And now that she admitted to something other than just friendship, he felt elation trying to bubble forth. He turned the letter over to see the cell phone number, taking a deep breath he picked up his phone. Something was going to shift because there was no way he wanted just friendship.

Lorelai parked her car in front of the inn, Rory got out of the car first collecting the bags from the back of the jeep. Closing the driver's door she heard her cell and looked in her bag, suddenly finding it she laughed at the cell that mocked her from the bottom of the bag.

"Hello."

"Hey It's Luke, I…uh got your letter." Lorelai exhaled loudly and leaned against the car.

"Oh… okay." She panicked and dropped her bag on the ground, squeezing her eyes shut.

"So I think we should talk, you know face to face."

"Yeah alright we can do that. Luke I don't to lose your friendship."

"You won't."

"So what do you think about the contents of the letter?" Lorelai bit her bottom lip and watched as Rory stood there her fingers crossed.

"The letter confirms what I've been waiting to hear for a long time."

She felt giddy she tried not to squeal down the phone, her cheeks were flushed with excitement.

"This is good news, this is very good news. So this doesn't come as a shock to you?"

"I think you've always known I liked you, I don't have a habit of parading my intentions around town."

"Since when did you show me your intentions?"

"I could take that as a dirty comment."

Lorelai blushed and dipped her head shyly, pressing her lips tightly together.

"When are you coming back?"

"Soon. I'm craving your coffee."

'Well it's here waiting for you to come back."

"Aw does it miss me?"

"It does." Lorelai nodded her head and let out a slow breath.

"Bye Luke."

"Bye Lorelai."

Lorelai ended the call and picked up her bag a sudden bounce in her step, it took Rory twenty minutes to find out why her mother was like an excitable child.

"So does this mean were going home?"

"Yes were leaving tomorrow morning."

"Thank god." Rory sighed happily and grabbed her bag and began to pack.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Authors Note**_

_Thank you to those who reviewed. it's nice to see when a stroy is accepted. So i hope your enjoying the ride. This is a small chapter i may be able to update tomorrow depends if i get any reviews wink wink  
_

Lorelai opened the door to her house and dropped the bags on the floor, and flung herself on the couch. Rory stood in the entrance way and looked at the machine, forehead in a deep frown.

"Fifteen messages."

"What?" Lorelai looked up from the couch.

"We have fifteen messages." Rory pointed to the machine.

"Who leaves fifteen messages?" Lorelai mumbled as she pressed the button.

"Lorelai, where the hell are you?"

"Well there's the answer." Lorelai deleted the messages one by one, looking at the clock on the mantel.

"Hey Rory, you hungry?"

"I'm craving for a Luke burger and a side order of chilli fries."

They walked across the town square across to Luke's, Lorelai breathed quietly as her feet seemed to walk faster towards the diner door.

Rory stepped up to the door and pushed on the handle, but she couldn't move. She looked behind her to see her mother holding her wrist.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't."

"What?"

"I don't know if I can go in I mean it's weird, it's gonna be weird right?"

"It's only gonna be weird if you let it, I get why your nervous but come on this is Luke. Never changes his flannel shirt Luke, backwards baseball cap man."

"Yeah you're right I don't know what I was thinking. But this is the first time I'm gonna see him since the phone call."

"Come on, this is crazy." Rory pulled on her mother's hand and led her in to the diner.

Luke looked up when the bell signaled more customers, he was hoping to close early. But in that moment he couldn't keep the smile from his face. She sat down with Rory and slowly turned her head towards the counter to see him watching her, blushing slightly she grabbed a menu from a nearby table and hid behind it.

Grabbing two cups from behind the counter and his coffee pot he made his way towards their table, placing the cups in front of them he poured their coffee quietly.

"Hey Rory how was the trip?"

"It was great, we got lots of shopping done."

"Good so what can I get you?"

"Burger and chilli fries for me." Luke wrote down the order and turned to Lorelai, who had still not lifted her head from behind the menu.

"Lorelai?"

Huh? Oh I'm looking."

"You never read the menu." Lorelai lifted her head to see him smirking.

"Well today I am looking at the choices."

"But you choose the same food every time; you have done for the past five years." Lorelai finally sighed and closed the menu.

"Burger and fries please." She pouted sneaking a glance towards him only to notice he still hadn't taken his eyes from her.

He turned and threw his order pad on the table behind him, leaning forward.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure." Pushing her chair back she smiled as Rory grinned back at her, watching as she followed Luke through the back.

Standing in the doorway of the storeroom she watched as he paced quietly, his back turned away from her.

"I know your weirded out by this, I think I know you well enough to see that. But this is weird for me also."

"Luke." She whispered, he suddenly turned around and saw her standing there a look he had seen before but hadn't been on the receiving end before.

He strode towards her his face just inches from her own, all it needed was one of them to lean forward and kiss. Luke shifted on his feet his waist pressed against her stomach. Lorelai gasped for a moment before Luke's lips were pressed against hers, she was shocked. For someone so annoyed all the time his mouth seemed so soft and pliant.

Her hands grabbed on to his arms to stop her from falling, his hands pulled on her waist tightly holding her firmly in his embrace. She carefully darted her tongue into his mouth, only to have his own touch hers.

Her pulled her away from the doorway and further into the storeroom, and grabbed the handle closing the door behind them. He pressed against the door, his fingers grazing the skin of her hip.

Breaking the kiss he stepped back slightly giving her air to breathe, opening his eyes he noticed hers was still closed her lips swollen from the kisses.

Luke couldn't believe he finally had Lorelai in his arms, the way she made his body melt. He knew that if he kissed her it would be just as he imagined.

"Open your eyes." She could feel his warm breath blow against her cheek, causing her to shiver.

She opened her eyes slowly, her breathing gradually evening out. From Luke's face he was just in as much shock as she was, the kiss seemed so natural.

"Wow that was some kiss."

"Yeah, so if I told you I wanted to do that for years what would you say?"

"I'd say we were both stupid for not doing that earlier." He held her hand against his lips smiling.

'We better get back." She nodded and kissed him softly, his hands following the length of her back as the kiss deepened.

She fell back against the door with a thump and broke the kiss, she turned in his arms and held onto the handle pulling it open. Opening the door she stumbled back against his chest, his hands automatically moving to her hips to hold her steady.

"Luke."

"We better get out of here, or I won't be responsible for taking you against the peaches."

"Food and sex sounds like my ideal night." She turned and gave him a grin.

"But we will be having that talk." She nodded and headed back into the diner.

Rory looked up to see her mother walk to the wrong table, giggle and then sit down across from her.

Rory sipped on her coffee the cup hiding the smirk on her face, Lorelai looked up and watched as Luke walked past.

"What?"

"Your lips are still swollen and you have lipstick smudge just there." Rory pointed to her chin and sat back.

Lorelai quickly touched her lips and smiled to herself, she lifted her head and wathed Luke walk to the kitchen a smile on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note.**

**_Phew are you enjoying the story, this will get a bit hotter pretty soon_**. _**Right now we have the honeymoon portion of the story and as it states there will be angst. But i love stories where there is angst but we get the fluff in the end. So if you can cope with the angst then were okay**.** Thank you to everyone that reviewed and if anyone can guess the film dedication 10 points for you.**  
_

Lorelai parked her car across the square the following day and walked slowly towards the diner, every time she thought of the kiss she blushed. She adjusted the bag strap on her shoulder and took a deep breath before entering the diner, walking casually up to the counter she sat down on the stool.

Drumming her nails on the counter surface, she waited and waited.

Luke was having a very bad morning, getting up for an early delivery was never a hassle it was always something he had to do. But this morning in particular his usual delivery guy never turned up, leaving Luke wondering where he was going to get his bread at five thirty in the morning.

He had to wake up Taylor which only resulted in a very long lecture on delivery maintenance, and eventual annoying sparring with the store keeper. Hence Luke's bad mood which every customer that walked in that morning was a recipient of.

Picking up the plates he came out of the kitchen and walked past the counter, hardly noticing Lorelai drumming her nails.

"Coffee?" She looked up and frowned.

"Just give me the coffee pot and a really long straw." He rolled his eyes and placed the plates on the table near the window.

Walking back behind the counter he fetched a cup from the shelf and filled it with coffee.

"Just one cup today." Lorelai mock gasped and grabbed the cup shielding it with both her hands, away from him.

"Don't speak like that in front of her." She pointed her finger to the contents of the cup.

"See this is my point, all that coffee over the years has finally fried your brain."

"Yeah like it's my brain your really interested in." She mumbled into her coffee, looking up she discovered he had heard her last comment from the slight blush on his cheeks.

Grabbing a pad from inside the cash register he cleared his throat and headed over to Miss Patty who was seated by the window, Luke ripped off the receipt and placed it on the corner of the table.

"Luke a... are you blushing?"

"No I haven't had my daily dose of fruit this morning." Miss patty leaned forward her hand resting on her chin.

"Don't you think it's about time to assert your manly wiles and ask the poor girl out?" Luke rolled his eyes.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Patty."

"Sure you don't you never do, but I've known you for years and I'm damn sure you never looked at Rachel like that." Luke closed his eyes and exhaled, the last thing he needed was the whole town trying to tell him who to or not to date.

"Thanks Patty, come again." Turning abruptly he left her and settled behind the counter ignoring the smirk on her face or the wink she gave when she left.

"What was all that about?"

"Patty head of dating war command."

"Huh?" Lorelai put down her cup and frowned.

"She thinks I should ask you out." Lorelai sat up a bit straighter.

"Really?"

"Yeah but I had that idea already, if you're free tomorrow that is?" She smiled her fingers grabbing the bottom of her stool.

"Yeah I'm free."

"Good, I'll pick you up say about seven." Lorelai nodded and wrapped her hands around the cup hiding the smile on her face.

"Well the grind is a calling, so I'll see you later." He nodded and watched as she waved and headed out of the door and across the square, the small smile still lingering on his lips.

Lorelai dropped her bag in her office and headed towards the kitchen.

"Hey youre back." Sookie looked up from the stove.

"Yeah I'm back." Lorelai made her to the coffee machine and poured herself a cup.

"So what's new? Did you have a good trip?"

"Yeah it was good."

Sookie began to chop herbs on the chopping board and Lorelai grabbed the knife out of her hands.

"You know you should leave the hard stuff to the boys." Handing the knife to someone else she rolled her eyes.

"So how are you? I know we didn't get to talk before you left." Lorelai quietly sipped on the coffee.

"I'm okay, Max called off the engagement, and I'm alright with that, but he said a few things."

"Oh yeah like what?" Sookie grabbed a nearby bowl and emptied herbs and milk.

"Well kind of like that I like Luke instead." Lorelai could tell the moment Sookie digested the information, because her hands stopped and her head turned slowly.

'Oh my god, oh my god. Really? Have you told Luke yet?"

"Well yes sort of, I told him in a letter and then we kissed." Sookie grabbed her arms and began jumping up and down spilling coffee all over the floor.

"You kissed, you kissed Luke? This is big; huge even do you know how long he's been in love with you? And finally you got a clue." Sookie's excitement seemed to be infectious as Lorelai began to get swept up.

"We have a date tomorrow, but I need you to keep it quiet." Lorelai held up a finger and pointed at Sookie who had still had a large grin on her face.

"This is so exciting, I'm gonna make some of my famous chocolate brownies you like so much." She shook her head at her friend's exuberance, and filled another cup of a coffee and headed back towards reception.

Later that evening Rory was sat on the edge of her mother's bed surrounded by clothes, watching in amusement as her mother freaked out in her closet.

"This is bad, bad, bad I tell you." Lorelai sat in her closet and pouted.

"This is nice." Rory held up a black dress.

"Yes but remember Luke's seen me in that dress."

"Well I guess you'll be going in the nude then, because there is nothing left to try on." Lorelai turned to see hangers empty on the rail above her. Climbing on the floor she grabbed the dress from her daughter's hands.

"See, perfect." Rory sighed thankful that clothing crisis was over, grabbing the shoes from underneath the bed she pushed them into her mother's arms. The doorbell rang and Lorelai whined and panicked rushing to place her feet in the shoes while Rory giggled and ran downstairs.

Luke parked his car and took a deep breath, before opening the car door. Ringing the doorbell he waited and was surprised when Rory opened the door.

"Hey Rory."

"Hey Luke, you look nice. Mom's just about finished." Luke nodded knowing this was Lorelai and she probably would never be ready, he smoothed the jumper he was wearing and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Oh hey, no flannel." Rory gestured to his outfit.

"Oh yeah, well I thought remove the flannel special occasion and all."

"Good move, I'll go check and see what's taking her so long." Rory turned and ran up the stairs leaving Luke in the living room.

Lorelai turned her shoulders checking her reflection; Rory opened the door and closed it behind her resting against the door.

"What?" Lorelai turned to face her daughter.

"Luke is flannel-less."

"Really?"

"And no baseball cap." Rory folded her arms against her chest.

"So how do I look?" She spun in a circle, her curly hair following her around.

"You look great, you better get going Luke's waiting." Her mother grinned and dipped her shoulders.

Lorelai walked down the stairs and sure enough Luke watched her every step. He realized he never smiled so much in the past couple of days, than his whole teenage years.

"You look beautiful." She blushed and dipped her head shyly whispering a thank you. Luke held the door open for her and smiled at Rory as she followed them to the door.

"Have fun you crazy kids, and remember I want you home by midnight it's a school night." Lorelai waved from Luke's truck, she grabbed the handle and looked down to see Luke's hand covering her own.

"Let me get that for you." Pulling on the handle she climbed in and waited for him to walk around the front of the truck climb into the other side.

"Oh come on everyone loves that movie, it's a classic." Lorelai followed Luke through the entrance to the restaurant.

"Okay I get that the group of kids wanted to find a treasure to save their town, but that fat kid."

"Chunk."

"Yeah what the hell was he doing?"

"That was called the truffle shuffle; we really need to educate you on the classics." She laughed and sat down in the booth.

Twenty minutes later Lorelai found out a lot about her friend. Information that she clearly didn't know before thanks to the owners of the restaurant, much to Luke's extreme embarrassment.

"Well that whole conversation opened my eyes a little bit."

"Yes and we will never speak of it again." He grumbled.

"Luke come on, when they speak of you their eyes light up like proud parents. They care about you very much."

"Yeah I know, they are like parents. They watched me grow up; Bud was the one that helped me with the diner."

Lorelai smiled and gazed over at the old couple, who had begun talking to the other customers.

"Luke, I want to tell you now in case I forget later. But I'm having a really good time tonight." Luke smiled and held her hand, his thumb caressing the soft skin across her knuckles.

"Me too." He leaned forward and kissed her softly on the lips.

Maisie looked up to see the small interaction and sighed happily, she elbowed her husband and pointed towards Luke.

"In all the years we've known have you ever seen him so happy, or ever made a move like that in front of us."

"Nope, never."

"I think this is the one, I have a good feeling." Bud smiled and kissed his wife on the cheek.

"I can't believe you kept this in your wallet." Lorelai held the piece of paper within her fingers.

"Eight years."

"Eight years." She whispered

She was still reeling from this conversation, after dinner had turned into a question on how they first met. She couldn't remember but Luke replayed the exact moment. He re-told the moment she walked into the diner desperate for coffee, even the tale of how she gave him the horoscope.

He parked his truck on the driveway and turned off the ignition, he turned in his seat to face her.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" Lorelai held onto her bag and finally looked up into his eyes.

"D-do you want to come inside for a beer?"

'Sure." He jumped out of the truck and ran around to open the door for her, they smiled for a moment and he closed the door behind her and walked up the stairs to the porch.

"Hey Lorelai." She turned suddenly to see Babette sitting out on her porch.

"Hey Babette."

"Nice night for it." She pointed to the sky, blank of black and white with stars scattered across the canvas.

"Sure is." She reached for Luke's hand, his skin warm against her own.

"Is that Luke?"

"Hi Babette." He stepped to the side and raised his hand to wave, his left still joined with Lorelai.

Babette looked at Lorelai and then at Luke, her gaze dropped to the joined hands. She smiled and covered her mouth with her hand.

"Okay dolls I have to uh go." She turned and ran into the house; they could hear her shout on the phone that she had got one over East Side Tilly.

Lorelai turned back around pointed her finger directly into Luke's chest; she moved closer and tilted her head upwards.

"You know this is going to be in the newspaper tomorrow, are you ready for that?" Luke shrugged his shoulders and leaned down to kiss her; she tilted her head and parted her lips allowing the kiss to deepen.

Breaking the kiss he had to take a breath, he watched as she slowly regained her breath and slowly open her eyes.

"I'm ready, boy am I ever." He grabbed a hold of her waist directing her to the front door.


	5. Chapter 5

Luke closed the door behind him and leaned back against it, this time tomorrow the whole town would know. But he was more worried what would occur tonight, Lorelai placed her bag on the sofa and turned to face him.

"So."

"So that was weird with Babette huh?" Lorelai smiled at him and pressed her lips together.

"You want a drink?"

Lorelai walked through to the kitchen, and pulled on the refrigerator door. Luke followed her into the kitchen and stared, maybe it was the way her hair had fallen across her face, or the way the light outlined her body. He felt like he was walking slowly and placed both hands on either side of the refrigerator door, leaning down towards her he let his lips linger.

"Luke." She closed her eyes and feeling him smile against her neck.

His hand moved to cover hers own, lifting it to place it against the refrigerator door, her hand still firmly attached to the bottle of beer in the fridge. Grabbing her other hand he closed the door and placed her hand against the cold surface.

His hands moved slowly along her arms and passed her shoulders, down the curves of her breasts. When his fingers lifted the hem of her dress her eyes snapped open, his hands were soft and yielding while she leant back she discovered his chest was hard.

She turned in his embrace and kissed him on the mouth, his hands left the bottom of her dress and moved o the small of her back pulling her closer. Breaking the kiss she inhaled deeply and her gaze darted to Rory's room; placing her hands on his chest she pushed him back slightly.

"As much as I want to continue, I would rather not give my daughter the full show and tell." Luke sighed and stared deeply into those blue eyes that were now dancing with amusement.

"What do you suggest?"

Lorelai tapped her finger against her chin and tilted her head deep in thought. Grabbing Luke's hand she silently led him from the kitchen and up the stairs to her bedroom, Luke walked into the center of her bedroom and turned when he heard the soft click of the door.

'Why does it feel like were participating in Starefest '87?"

He smiled and stepped closer to kiss her, she held onto his neck as the kiss grew passionate afraid her legs would give way. His tongue entered the cavern of her mouth gently exploring, finding the tip of her own, she couldn't hold the moan that threatened to escape. Luke held onto her hips and pulled her along with him until the bed hit the back of his knees and she landed on top of him.

She switched their positions and pushed his jacket away from his shoulders, kicking off her shoes in the process. Luke pulled on the strap of her dress exposing her shoulder, kissing her collarbone with every touch. He moved to remove his jumper and Lorelai kissed his chest, his strong arms holding her close. His soft lips moved across her mouth, beginning a sweet assault upon her skin. The rest of their clothes soon fell away from their bodies and she could feel him hard against her inner thigh, his breath hot against the valley of her breasts.

"Lorelai." He whispered her name along her stomach, his breath dancing lower with every movement.

Lorelai couldn't remember the last time she felt so worshipped during sex, but this wasn't just sex. This is was lovemaking with Luke; she knew that she would remember this night. Opening her eyes she looked in his and touched his forehead with the tip of her fingers, she slowly caressed the side of his check.

"Luke I more than just like you."

"And I'm sure you must know that I've loved you for years." Lorelai's reply was to kiss him her mouth opening to catch his bottom lip; pulling back he touched her forehead with his and questioned her with his eyes.

She leaned over to open her bedside table, grabbing the box she pulled out the condom and handed it to Luke.

"Ever the practical girl."

"Yes I know although I should have let you get up just so I could see that sexy butt of yours."

"Jeez." He blushed and grabbed the packet ripping it open with his teeth.

Lorelai licked her lips in anticipation watching as he adjusted himself, before settling between her thighs.

He hovered above her and kissed her nose, and entered her slowly. Lorelai sighed in contentment and grabbed his arms, her mouth open partially. She lifted her legs cradling his lower body between them; Luke grabbed her hands and held them above her head his hips moving with urgency.

Their kisses escalated to passionate, tongues delving and tasting each other. He let go of her hands and grabbed the back of her knees lifting her to penetrate deeper. From the pleasure on her face he knew she was close, he would never forget that look on her face. She pushed him with her leg and Luke landed on his back and Lorelai above him, this was the moment he would remember.

Lorelai threw her head back and closed her eyes; Luke grabbed onto her hips and helped her move above him. He sat up with her and kissed along her jaw and across her neck, biting the skin on her shoulder.

Luke's chest heaved his breathing escalating as she moved faster; he kissed her hard on her mouth muffling her own climax as he quickly followed. Lorelai realized that she couldn't move as she slumped against Luke's chest, she would be perfectly happy if she fell asleep in this position.

Luke lifted her off and placed her on the bed next to him, while their breathing regulated. She blew out a long breath and turned to face Luke.

"That was hot."

"You have no idea." Luke threw his arm across his eyes and wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"I'll be right back." Luke leaned over and kissed her neck, she moved and leaned on her hand watching as Luke walked towards the bathroom.

"I knew you had a great butt." She heard him mumble as he shut the door of the bathroom, she pulled on the sheets.

Luke re-entered the room finding Lorelai lying on her side her eyes closed, climbing under the sheets he carefully wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Hmm yes sleep and cuddles more sex later." Luke smiled against her neck and felt his eyes close.

Rory opened her eyes and stretched yawning loudly; she looked over at the clock and groaned throwing the covers away from her body she climbed out of bed.

Walking into the kitchen she grabbed a glass from the counter and filled it with water, it was after nine am and her mother still wasn't up. This usually meant she was going to be in a mood, she preferred to shop on Saturday's believing if she was at the mall before it opened there would be better choice of clothes.

She climbed the stairs and stood before her bedroom door, truth was she wanted to know the gossip of her date with Luke. She liked Luke a lot and secretly hoped they would get their act together sooner rather than later.

Opening her mother's door she wasn't prepared for the sight in front of her, she dropped the glass on the floor her eyes still firmly fixed on the two occupants in the bed.

Luke opened his eyes slowly and stared at Rory who was now standing in the middle of the room, with her hand covering her mouth in shock.

Luke carefully nudged Lorelai next to him, she didn't respond so he pushed her shoulder. She opened her eyes and smiled until she followed his pointed finger.

She turned around to see Rory standing in the middle of her bedroom.

"Rory my heart."

"Well I guess it was a good date." She dropped the hand from her mouth, her smirk showing on her face.

"Um maybe we can have this little chat later." Lorelai nodded her head towards the opened door.

Rory looked at the opened door and then back to her mother and Luke, grinning.

"Does that mean I get to call him daddy?" Rory giggled and looked at Luke who blushed and decided to hide behind Lorelai.

"Go on, get." Lorelai grabbed her pillow and threw it towards the door, listening to her daughters laughter travel down the stairs


End file.
